1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch device and, more particularly, to touch display formed by integrating touch device components into display and method for driving a plurality of touch driving electrodes of touch display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many touch screens may be formed from a capacitive touch sensor panel that is overlaid across an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). The touch screens provide driving signals to a plurality of touch driving electrodes and receive sensing signals from a plurality of touch sensing electrodes. When at least one external object (such as a user's finger) touches or approaches the intersection of a touch driving electrode and a touch sensing electrode, a capacitance between the touch driving electrode and the touch sensing electrode may change. This change in capacitance may indicate that a touch is occurring at this location.
While overlaying a substantially transparent capacitive touch sensor panel over an LCD may allow light from the LCD to pass through, the capacitive touch sensor panel may cause a non-zero reduction in the brightness of the LCD. Moreover, overlaying an LCD with a capacitive touch sensor panel may add thickness and weight. Although these faults stated above can be avoided by integrating touch screen components into display pixel cells of an LCD, EMI (ElectroMagnetic Interference) caused by the LCD which is updating frames will influence mutual capacitive coupling between the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes.